vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
ItalianRory
ItalianRory is a youtube page and username created in July 2007 by a twelve year-old named Bia. The lack of originality of the name is usually attribuited to her young age and naivety; the first part is pretty self explanatory, while "Rory" refers to the youngest of the Gilmore Girls, a tv show which Bia grew up watching, since she was seven to when it sadly ended. When she was younger, Bia thought she really resembled Rory in many ways, especially her personality, and wanted to grow up to be like her. Nowadays, she finds herself to be in between Rory and Lorelai when it comes to her personal character. She strongly believes she owes her wit and sarcasm to the Gilmore Girls and would be a much more boring person if it wasn't for them and Veronica Mars. you can call me Bia. ItalianRory's youtube channel was created after seeing a video, a simple slideshow, about actress Alexis Bledel to the song She Moves In Her Own Way, by the british band The Kooks. The song later became her all time favourite one, and the video inspired both the name of the channel and her to find out more about the magical vidding side of youtube. She started editing with Windows Movie Maker right then and there, but she only uploaded her first Sony Vegas video months later, on January 31st, 2008. It was about a disney show, still pretty much unkwnown back then since it had only just started airing, called The Wizards Of Waverly Place. The video was mostly about the show's protagonist and the actress portraying her, Selena Gomez. It was just a random mix of clips the editor put together to try Sony Vegas' effects, to the song Misfit by Amy Studt. She is kind of ashemed to say, her two-year lasting Selena Gomez period started at that point, and she began being recognised for her videos about the actress and show. She also edited other shows, such as One Tree Hill and her favourite childhood shows, Gilmore Girls, The OC, Veronica Mars, Roswell. Nowadays, she is mostly known for her short, slow and usually emotional videos, with the occasional fake trailers; she vids a great variety of different fandoms and couples. She considers Nikita, Revenge, Chuck, Veronica Mars, The OC and obviously Gilmore Girls to be her all time favourite shows, and Seth and Summer from The OC has been her OTP (one true pairing) since before she even knew what an OTP was. editing style & fandoms. As said before, ItalianRory is very unpredictable when it comes to the fandoms and couples she vids; she watches a lot of shows and will make and upload random videos about the ones she is currently obsessed with never to vid them again, or she might make three videos of the same fandom in a row. There are however a few couples and fandoms that periodically appear in her uploads, like Seth & Summer (The OC), Alex & Nikita (Nikita) or Stiles & Lydia (Teen Wolf). She rarely ever makes multifandom or crack videos, but she does make fake trailers at time, usually using famous film trailers and clips from either Glee or Nikita. She also sometimes makes video tributes to her favourite celebrities, especially actresses Emma Stone and Jennifer Lawrence. Whatever the video type, ItalianRory usually has a simple editing style and privileges slower songs to upbeat ones. She also doesn't use any particular effects. You can find all the shows she watches and edits, complete with favourite characters and relationships, and more, here. collabs & other channels. ItalianRory is a member of many other collab channels, such as heartsonfireprodz, snowpatrolprodz, xShiningStarsPr odz and a few others. She also often likes to participate in birthday or random collabs hosted by other youtubers or to collaborate with one other youtube editor. biaele18 ItalianRory has a collab channel with the amazingly talented elepatro. They periodically upload videos about their favourite couples, fandoms and celebrities, and have been uploading for over two years now. They currently have over 30 video collabs on their channel together. She also has a backup channel, xitalianrory, which she mostly uses to upload her collab parts, previews of her new videos or videos she doesn't like enough to upload on her main channel. Category:Vidders